


The End

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [52]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning, minor Kate/America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “The End,” Kate sighed dramatically, sitting at the table surrounded by paper, food, computers. “The end of all things. A colossal screw up. The unbeatable foe.”"What has you so upset today?”“Do you know how hard it is to find purple anything?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 52: A story entitled “The End”

 

“The End,” Kate sighed dramatically, sitting at the table surrounded by paper, food, computers. “The end of all things. A colossal screw up. The unbeatable foe.”

“Didn’t Don Quixote beat the foe?” America asked from her spot on the benchtop, smartly staying away from the mess.

Kate frowned at America. “What?”

America shook her head. “Never mind. What has you so upset today?”

“Do you know how hard it is to find purple  _ any _ thing?”

“You might have mentioned it once or twice before in our relationship.”

Kate rolled her eyes, holding up a tablet. “Sold out! Sold out! Sold out!”

“Does it have to be purple?”

“Yes. The flowers have to be purple.”

“Flowers?”

“It’s a wedding. Weddings have flowers.”

“Isn’t Barton allergic?”

Kate’s eyes went wide. “He is, isn’t he?” Kate dropped the tablet, shaking her head. “Oh my god, I was going to kill Barton on his wedding day!”

America jumped off of the bench top, coming to stand behind Kate. She began to massage Kate’s shoulders. “Breath, princess.”

“I am breathing,” Kate muttered, but obligingly took a deep breath. 

“You wouldn’t have killed Barton.”

“But he would’ve been miserable all day. Can’t have that.”

“Okay. What’s the plan?”

“No flowers,” Kate decided, nodding her head. “The flowers don’t make a wedding.”

“There’s my girl,” America pressed a kiss to the top of Kate’s head. “What next?”

“Food.”

“Simple. Pizza.”

“I don't think that that’s enough.”

“Twenty pizzas?”

“Why do I ask you to help?”

“I don’t know.”

 

~

 

“Why did we let Kate organise our wedding?” Clint whispered to Bucky. They had come to their floor at Avengers Tower to find Kate and America passed out on the couch, surrounded by planning paraphernalia.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders as he came past Clint with a blanket in hand, draping it over the two women. “Because we can’t plan for shit, remember?”

Clint nodded in response. “Right, right.” Clint took Bucky’s hand, leading him out of the room into the kitchen. “Why are they on our floor?”

Bucky gave Clint a look as he fired up the coffee machine. “Because you said that Kate could use this as a base of operations?”

Clint frowned, hopping up to sit on the kitchen bench. “Why’d I say that?”

“Because you’re a good friend?”

“Why’d you ask that?”

Bucky frowned as he poured the cups of coffee. “I didn’t?”

“Yeah you did,” Clint said as he took the cup from Bucky. He then pointed at Bucky’s mouth. “And that!”

“That?”

“Ever said I said yes, you haven’t stopped smiling.”

Bucky laughed, leaning against the benchtop next to Clint. “Why would I? In no time at all, I will be calling you my husband. Why wouldn’t I be smiling all the time?”

“Oh my god, I’m marrying a sap,” Clint shook his head, taking a drink of his coffee. “I can’t believe it.”

“Neither can I Clint. Neither can I.”

 

~

 

When Clint and Bucky had sat Kate down one evening, she had thought that he was in trouble.

In hindsight, her thoughts were accurate.

Months later, and she was thinking about offering her services as a wedding planner  to other couples. Sure, there were some less than great moments, but overall, the Barnes-Barton wedding was coming along great.

Until now. A week before the wedding.

“What do you mean we can’t have the venue? We booked it months ago…” Kate rolled her eyes, kicking her feet against the cupboard. “A double booking, really. How professional of you. You couldn’t have told us  _ more than a week before _ ?... No, we won’t be postponing. Good day.”

Kate hung up her phone, throwing it to land in it’s holder on the table (she had a habit of throwing her phone, and consequently breaking it, so America had given her a cushioned bowl to absorb the impact of the landing.) She then hung her head in her hands.

_ What else can go wrong? _

“What's wrong Kate?”

Kate looked up, to see Natasha standing there. “How long have you been there?”

“Irrelevant.”

“Yeah,” Kate sighed, pointing at her phone. “The venue double booked us. We can’t use it.”

“A week out,” Natasha shook her head. “That’s not very professional.”

“That’s what I said!”

“What are our options?”

“I don’t know.”

Natasha came over to lean against the table opposite Kate. “Sure you do. You’re a leader Kate, great at thinking on your feet. You can figure this out.”

Kate thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea. “Well, I guess we could hold it here?”

“At the Tower?”

“Why not? Surely there’s a floor here that would be suitable.”

“Actually…” Natasha trailed off, considering. She then smiled at Kate. “I think we can do it.”

“Yeah?” Kate asked, perking up.

Natasha nodded. “No problem. Everything else set?”

“Yeah. You got the suits?”

Natasha nodded. “Food?”

“Layla & Jo are on it. Said they were happy to help. Rings?”

“All set. So is the celebrant. Anything else?”

Kate reached out for her notebook, which hadn’t left her side for weeks. “No?”

“No?”

“No.” Kate closed the book, smiling at Natasha. “Let’s have a wedding.”

 

~

 

“I feel like I should be more nervous,” Clint said, running a hand through his hair. “I should be more nervous, right?”

Natasha slapped Clint’s hand away from his hair, fixing it up for the twelfth time in the last five minutes. She put her hands on Clint’s shoulders, looking in his eyes. “You’re doing fine Clint. Remember to breath.”

Clint nodded. “Breath, yeah, I can do that.”

Natasha shook her head, pulling Clint into a hug. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, I am,” Clint smiled as he pulled back, smoothing Natasha’s shirt. “You don’t want to crease the clothes, do you?”

“Since when did you care?”

“About as long as you have, I suppose.” Clint reached out to straighten Natasha’s purple tie (Natasha had insisted that it matched Clint’s. Clint didn’t complain). “There. Perfect..”

Natasha looked down at the tie, and laughed. “Clint, this is worse than it was before.”

“Like I said: perfect.”

 

~

 

Steve watched Bucky tie his tie for the tenth time, shaking his head.

“If you have any advice,” Bucky said, looking at Steve through the mirror, “feel free to share. Otherwise, stop laughing at me.”

“I’m not laughing at you Buck.”

Bucky shook his head, untying his tie and throwing it at Steve.

Steve caught it, and stood up. “You want me to tie this for you?”

Bucky shook his head, turning around to face Steve with a smile. “No tie.”

Steve threw the tie onto the dresser. “No tie. Done. You want me to take mine off too?”

Bucky considered Steve, his silver tie looking  _ great _ . He shook his head. “No, leave it on. You make it look good. Amazingly.”

Before Steve could do anymore than give Bucky an unimpressed look, the door slammed open, revealing a frazzled looking Kate. Her hair was beginning to come out, and her shirt was unbuttoned. She had clearly been in the middle of getting dressed when she came to their room.

“Oh good, you’re dressed. Looking good Barnes,” she smiled at Bucky, before looking at Steve with a desperate expression. “Can I talk to you? Alone?”

“Everything alright Hawkeye?” Bucky asked, as Steve walked over to her.

Kate waved a hand, smiling. “Yeah, yeah. Relax, it’s your big day.”

Once she shut the door behind Steve, the smile disappeared.

“What’s up?”

Kate put her hands on Steve’s shoulders. “We have a problem.”

“And you came to me?”

“You weren’t my first visit.” Kate let go of Steve’s shoulders, taking Steve’s hand. “We have a problem.”

“You said that already,” Steve said as he allowed Kate to drag him.

Kate shot him a glare over her shoulder. “Hilarious. Seriously though, we have a situation.”

“What is it?” Steve asked Natasha, who was standing in the hall where Kate dragged Steve to.

Natasha looked Steve in the eye. “We have no celebrant.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
